Surprises
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Five times the team surprises Steve.
1. Chapter 1: Lipstick

**Surprises**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1-Lipstick

.

.

Clint and Tony looked at the item sitting in front of Natasha, who was currently applying some kind of plastic to the surface of her lips.

"I don't get it." Tony admitted.

"Well, that's a first." Clint remarked with a smirk.

"Ha ha bird brain."

"It's a new weapon that SHIELD wants me to test on my next undercover mission." Natasha explained once she finished putting on the invisible plastic.

"What's it suppose to do?" Clint asked curiously as Natasha opened the lipstick container to reveal a perfect shade of cherry blossom pink.

"Well, I could tell you but then what would be the fun in it if I ever wanted to use it on any of you." Natasha answered and began to coat her lips with the new cosmetic.

"Can I be the first test subject?" Tony asked cheekily.

"What if it can kill you?" Clint asked and caused Tony to drop all joking manner.

"Never mind."

"So, your next mission isn't for a while. How are you going to test it?" Clint asked.

"Maybe I'll try to stop a robbery or something and test it on the crook." Natasha said. "But I know it doesn't kill."

"Well I doubt that Fury is going to allow you to be a vigillante." Clint said.

"Guess I am going to have to use you guys as test subjects then." Natasha said.

"As long as you're sure that it won't kill me, I'll be willing to be the first test subject." Tony said.

"I don't think so. I might hope it does kill." Natasha said.

"OK. Find someone else brave enough to taste the kiss of the Black Widow." Tony said with a smirk.

"Nice catch phrase." Clint said. "You should totally steal is Nat."

"I might." Natasha said right as the doors to the living area opened and Steve walked in.

Clint and Tony noticed her sneaky smirk as she stood up.

"Steve?"

The soldier stopped in his tracks and looked over to Natasha. He was about to say something when Natasha suddenly grabbed the sides of his face, pulled him toward her and kissed him full on the lips.

Steve, along with Tony and Clint, went wide eyed at Natasha's actions. After ten seconds, Steve snapped out of his shock and pulled back. His face was red from her sudden affection but also heavily drowned with confusion.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

Natasha smirked and was about to answer when Steve suddenly swayed and fell to the side.

The remaining three quickly rushed to his side.

"Is he ok?" Tony asked more out of surprise. There was rarely anything that could make the legendary super soldier faint like a little girl and to have seen it actually happen made him almost giddy.

"Cap? Cap, you with us?" Clint asked as he tapped the side of Steve's face only to get no response. "He's out cold."

"How's his pulse?"

Clint pressed two fingers to Steve's neck and felt the strong and regular pulse under his fingertips.

"Perfectly fine." he answered. "I think he's just simply out cold."

"Well, guess now we know what this new lipstick does." Natasha mused as she turned to leave. "And Steve's not a bad kisser."

Clint and Tony watched Natasha leave the room and then turned back to the soldier that still laid unconscious on the floor.

"I think I'm going to start locking my bedroom door at night." Tony said.

"I'm gonna start sleeping in the vents." Clint stated.


	2. Chapter 2: Fly

**Chapter 2-Fly**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"Attention, will Capsicle please report to the lab? Again. Capsicle, please report to the lab."_

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's voice as he stood from his relaxing arm chair and put down his book. He made his way into the hall and spotted Natasha heading his way.

He eyed her carefully, still cautious around her after the knock out lipstick incident.

"Don't worry Cap. No tricks from me." she said then added softly with a mischievious tone. "Today."

Steve kept an eye on Natasha until she went into her own room and he continued his way to the elevators.

After that little test run she'd done on him, he's been out cold for nearly four hours. Natasha had said that the scientists as SHIELD said the effcts should have lasted at least twice that long. They figured it was the serum that allowed him to recover so quickly.

Now Steve was always watching himself around Natasha. Not just because of her new weapon but because he'd been pulled into another unplanned kiss.

Althought he would admit that it had been nice. Despite what happened right after it.

Exiting the elevator, Steve made his way to the see through door of Tony's lab. He punched in his code and entered the lab.

"Over here, old man." Tony called from a desk.

"I think you're just saying those things because you're jealous that I look younger than you." Steve said.

"Hey, watch that sailor talk." Tony warned playfully.

"I'm not a sailor."

"Still, mind it. Anyway, I've got something for you to look at."

Steve followed Tony to a metal table where he noticed his gloves and boots from his uniform were spread on the surface.

"Why do you have those here?" Steve asked.

"I thought I'd test out the fabric to see how well a job SHIELD did on it. It's pretty good but I thought I'd make it better." Tony answered.

"Since when are you a seamstress?"

"Ha ha." Tony mocked. "Try them on. See if they feel any better."

"You didn't mess with the rest of my uniform. Did you?" Steve asked cautiously as he picked up one glove.

"Not yet. I want to see how this goes first." Tony answered.

Steve raised an eyebrow before slipping on his gloves and putting on his boots.

"They don't really feel that different." he said after moving his fingers and walking back and forth a bit. "They feel warmer though."

"That's normal considering how many gadgets are in the hover sensors." Tony said with a smirk. "Jarvis, test power at one percent."

"WHAT?!" Steve exclaimed and gasped when he suddenly started rising into the air.

"Cap, listen to me carefully and you won't get hurt." Tony said. "Try to keep your arms at your sides and your legs straight."

"GET ME DOWN!" Steve shouted as he did what Tony instructed.

"But this will help you in the field." Tony replied innocently. "Instead of running everywhere and tiring yourself out, you can fly there. You're already handing the testing better than I first did."

"Tony, I swear..."

"Sweet!"

Tony grinned when he saw Clint and Bruce walk into the lab. Clint had a huge grin on his face and Bruce looked a little amused yet concerned.

"What's this about?" the doctor asked.

"The new and improved Captain America." Tony announced. "He seems like he's got the hang of it so far."

"Cap, you have to admit that this is awesome." Clint said.

"I don't like heights." Steve declared through grinding teeth.

The three men were silent with stunned expressions.

"You're serious?" Tony exclaimed. "Captain America is afraid of heights?"

"No. Captain America isn't afraid of heights. Steve Rogers is!"

"You and your alter ego need to work out some equal ground." Tony said. "Jarvis, ease him down and cut power."

_"Yes_, _sir."_ the AI replied.

Steve was slowly lowered to the ground and once his feet were touching solid ground he ripped off his gloves and boots.

"If I weren't freaked out by heights, this might have worked." Steve said putting on his regular shoes.

"I can totally help you with that Cap." Clint offered as he led Steve out of the lab.

Bruce turned to Tony once the two were gone.

"How did you get a hold of parts of his uniform?" he asked.

"Replicas." Tony answered. "They just really look like his real ones."

"I have to admit. If Clint can get Steve over his fear of heights, I think it would be a good idea for him to have those additions to his uniform."

"I think so too." Tony agreed as he began examining one boot to make adjustments.


	3. Chapter 3: Target practice

**Chapter 3-Clint**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve had been doing his best to let Tony know that he was still angry about the hovering devices implanted in boots and gloves similar to the ones of his uniform.

The inventor had apologized numerous times and even got Steve his own vintage Dodgers poster complete with framing. It had eased Steve's anger a bit but Tony knew that he was still walking on thin ice.

Clint had found the entire thing amusing but had decided to stay out of the way but going into his usual hiding place. Namely, the ventalations of the tower.

He thought of the vents as a giant metal maze. Fun to figure out and helpful. It was also one of the only places that he could get by Jarvis and Tony's security inside the tower.

The vents allowed him to get anywhere in the tower without being noticed and he loved it.

The archer came to a vent opening and peered outside. An evil grin spread on his face when he saw Steve alone in the library, sitting in a plush armchair and reading a history novel of the first twenty years after the second world war.

The captain's back was to the vent where Clint was in and didn't seem to noticed that he was there at all, despite his enhanced hearing.

Clint reached into his pocket and brought out a rubberband and a few small pieces of balled up paper. He positioned the items to be a make shift slingshot. He used years of practice to aim the paperball directly at Steve and fired.

The soldier lightly jumped when the ball hit his ear and quickly looked around to see what had hit him.

Clint bit his lip with force to keep from laughing and quickly made his way through the vent to be in a different angle.

Now he was located to the left of the soldier who had brushed off trying to find out what had hit him and was back to his book.

Clint once again took careful aim and fired another shot.

This time, Steve's knee took the hit. The soldier quickly looked down to try to see what it was that hit him but again saw nothing.

"Tony, if you're behind this, knock it off!" the soldier barked.

Clint put his hands over his mouth to try to keep his laughter from being heard. One small chuckle and Steve would easily hear him.

Once again, he moved back to his first position behind Steve and fired another paper ball that managed to hit Steve's neck.

Steve jumped up from his seat and looked around. He looked like he was getting angry and Clint knew that wasn't a good thing.

But it was just too funny to see and not stop. Normally, Tony was the only one who get on Steve's nerves so easily and Clint felt it as a small accomplishment that he was able to get to that level.

But Tony could do it out in the open while he had to hide in the air vents.

Just as Steve was about to leave the library, Clint took one last shot at him and hit the soldier between the eyes.

Steve looked straight at the vent where Clint was hiding and the archer felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly began to head in a different direction when he noticed Steve jump on the armchair and managed to grab the edge of the vent system.

"Barton! You're gonna get it when I get you!"

"Not if I hide for a year." Clint told himself as he turned a corner and continued to crawl away as fast as he could.


End file.
